Curhatnya Aomine
by ADIKTIF
Summary: "Biasanya sih, kalau mundur teratur terus lari seribu langkah, artinya dia habis ngelihat hal yang horor." Dan dimulailah acara curhat Aomine mengenai mantan-mantannya, yang sebenarnya membuat Kagami cemburu. Tapi kan, Kagami hanya sebatas temannya Aomine? (Peserta04 - JesslynKR)


Curhatnya Aomine

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Curhatnya Aomine (c) JesslynKR

Warning : Pair aokaga (main), slight kikuro (main). Ini AU, semua karakter udah lulus kuliah dan bekerja. Mention a lot of past relationships. Dialog dengan bahasa non-baku alias gaul. Genre Friendship dan Romance. Chara bullying besar-besaran. Beware of OOC-ness dan garing-ness.

Summary : "Biasanya sih, kalau mundur teratur terus lari seribu langkah, artinya dia habis ngelihat hal yang horor." Dan dimulailah acara curhat Aomine mengenai mantan-mantannya, yang sebenarnya membuat Kagami cemburu. Tapi kan, Kagami hanya sebatas temannya Aomine?

[Untuk event AOKAGASM]

"Biasanya sih, kalau mundur teratur terus lari seribu langkah, artinya dia habis ngelihat hal yang horor."

Begitulah kata Aomine *coretdakimakuracoret* Daiki saat melihat Kagami yang memegang lutut di hadapannya, gemetar. Kagami baru saja bercerita kalau ia dihadang oleh Himuro Tatsuya, sang kakak angkat yang berprofesi sebagai bartender. Kagami rupanya memiliki hutang yang cukup banyak kepada kakaknya itu, dan ketika ditagih, Kagami hanya bisa mundur teratur lalu lari terbirit-birit.

Sialnya ia malah bertemu dengan Aomine. Akhirnya, Aomine menjadi tumbalnya. Mendengarkan ocehan Kagami di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah seperti kucing sekarat.

 _Untung kagak mati lo._

"Lo kagak tahu sih horornya Tatsuya. Dia lebih preman daripada lo, Aho."

"Gue juga tahu, Baka. Yaudah lah. Mending kita cari jalan berlawanan biar nggak diuber kakak lo yang sangar itu."

Dan kedua pemuda yang dianggap bodoh oleh rekan-rekannya itu berjalan berdua sambil berbincang ringan.

"Gue mau curhat nih."

Kagami menoleh. Tumben-tumbennya si dim seksi ini curhat. Sangat mengejutkan. Sama seperti saat kalimat Izuki menjadi lucu, Mitobe akhirnya berbicara, atau Midorima yang tiba-tiba banyak senyum dan pensiun dari sikap tsundere-nya. Sangat tidak mungkin.

"Berani bayar berapa lo?"

"Lo mau gue umpanin ke anjingnya Midorima hah?!"

Kagami bergidik ngeri. Ia sudah pernah melihat peliharaan Midorima, yaitu seekor anjing hitam besar yang sangarnya minta ampun. Gosipnya sih, celana Takao pernah dikunyah sama hewan yang dalam bahasa Jerman disebut dengan kata 'asu' itu.

 _Itu bukan bahasa Jerman, author bego._

"Ga makasih. Gue masih sayang nyawa. Yaudah, lo mau curhat apaan?"

"Eng, ga jadi deh."

Mata Kagami membulat. Ia menoleh dan menatap Aomine dengan tatapan kesal. Seakan ingin memutilasi Aomine Daiki yang dakian ini.

Kitakore.

"Eh, gue serius nih, Aho. Lo kalau mau curhat ya curhat aja. Telinga gue masih sanggup kok. Buruan napa sih."

"Yaudah. Makan di Majiba aja yuk? Lebih enak curhat di sana kan, gue laper juga."

Dan mereka berdua pergi ke Majiba. Memesan burger sebanyak duapuluh porsi untuk keduanya. Keduanya membawa burger-burger itu ke meja yang kosong lalu keduanya makan dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Lo mau curhat apaan?"

Sontak pertanyaan Kagami membuat Aomine urung mengambil bungkus burger ketiganya.

"Soal mantan gue."

"Mantan lo? Yang mana? Yang oppainya gede, yang tukang minta maaf, yang suka bawa gunting, atau yang kayak anak ayam?" tanya Kagami. Well, Kagami memang tahu kalau Aomine punya mantan. Tapi mantan yang mana dulu? Sebab, Aomine punya cukup banyak mantan. Yang tadi saja belum semua disebutkan.

"Bukan."

"Yang mana?"

"Tetsu."

"Ohhhh... Tetsu - HAH?!"

"Iya. Tetsu. Kuroko Tetsuya. Mantannya Ogiwara Shigehiro pas SMP. Yang jadi bayangan elu waktu SMA. Yang gaib itu."

Kagami benar-benar terkejut. Soalnya nih ya, Aomine tidak pernah bercerita kalau ia pernah menjadi pacarnya Kuroko. Kuroko selaku sahabat baik Kagami juga tidak pernah bercerita apapun soal pacar. Kagami juga heran karena Kuroko mau saja pacaran dengan lelaki dim ini. Ayolah, Kuroko kan imut, manis, dan pintar. Masa mau sama cowok dim yang otaknya porno ini?

"Emangnya, Kuroko kenapa sih?"

"Gue ga ngerti. Tahun lalu gue liburan ke Asia Tenggara, gue lupa sih nama negaranya apaan. Yang pasti gue lihat di sana, ada duo penyanyi cewek yang dadanya gede banget. Boing-boing gitu. Terus di telepon, gue keceplosan cerita sama Tetsu. Eh, dia langsung ngomong "sekarang aku resmi menjomblo, Aomine-kun. Selamat tinggal. Silahkan cari pacar lain!". Gitu deh ceritanya."

'Ya iyalah lo diputusin, dasar Ahomine!' batin Kagami sambil meringis di dalam hatinya.

"Terus nih ya, mantan pertama gue si Sakurai itu. Ih sumpah gue kesel banget sama dia!"

"Kenapa emang? Setahu gue Sakurai anak baik kok." _dan nggak kayak lo, Aho._ Tambah Kagami dalam hatinya.

"Sakurai itu ternyata bipolar! Yaudah gue putusin!"

"Eh sumpah demi apa? Lo tega ya sama anak itu!" Kagami mulai kesal.

"Abis dia ngehina-hina gue di youtube! Bilang gue dakian, lecek, mesum, kriminal, suka mencuri makanan, de el el. Terus dia nangis-nangis di youtube, cerita soal kejelekan gue lah, ini lah itu lah. Pas putus juga dia nangis-nangis, curhat gitu kalau dia tuh masih cinta sama gue, gila ya emang." dan Aomine mengoceh seperti remaja perempuan. Apakah jiwa Aomine tertukar dengan Momoi?

"Bukannya Sakurai jujur ya?" tanya Kagami polos dan Aomine menghadiahinya pelototan. Percuma bang, kamu tidak punya tampang seram. Adanya tampang nyebelin.

"Terus si Akashi nih ya, mantan gue yang ini sadis beuh! Salah dikit, lempar gunting! Berantem, pecahin piring! Ngamuk, banting gadget! Rugi bandar gue pacaran sama dia! Pas dia minta putus juga masih sempat ngegunting rambut gue, tapi guntingannya nggak kayak senpai lo itu, si Hyuuga itu. Kalau senpai lo kan guntingannya rapi. Ini mah panjang-pendeknya beda semua men! Sumpah mimpi apaaaa gue pacaran sama dia!"

Sementara itu, di Kyoto...

"Kayak ada yang ngomongin gue tapi siapaaaaa gitu..." gumam Akashi sambil mengasah goloknya. Karena gunting sudah sangat biasa baginya.

Kembali ke Tokyo.

"Terus nih, mantan gue yang lain. Satsuki sama Kise. Mereka tuh sama. Berisik semua, penggemar Tetsu semua lagi! Ya gue kesel dong, pacaran sama siapa, eh yang disukain siapa. Terus dua-duanya mutusin gue juga! Kan rese! Apalagi Kise tuh, bulan lalu mutusin gue! Padahal baru tiga hari pacaran!"

"Udah?" tanya Kagami.

"Hah?"

"Udah curhatnya? Gue mau pulang." Kagami berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi, ketika Aomine menahan tangannya. Pipi Kagami perlahan memerah. Bukan merah karena malu. Tapi merah karena marah.

Kitakore (2).

"Duduk lagi sana," perintah Aomine mutlak. Tapi yang mutlak kan hanya Akashi seorang. Kagami duduk, namun ia tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Lo kenapa sih? Ga ada respon amat sama curhatan gue?!"

"Gue mau respon apa, Aho?!" bentak Kagami membuat Aomine terkejut.

"Baka... lo cemburu?" tanya Aomine takut-takut.

"Hah? Cemburu? Muke gile. Mana gue cemburu sama lo, hah?!"

"Ya siapa tahu? Lagian kenapa sih lo nggak punya respon? Minimal tips move on kek apa kek," gerutu Aomine kesal.

"Ya mana bisa, Aho. Gue nggak kayak lo yang gonta-ganti pacar. Jangankan gonta-ganti pacar, jujur ya, dari gue orok sampai udah lulus kuliah gini, gue nggak pernah punya pacar! Sama sekali nggak pernah!"

"Hah? Serius?!"

"Serius! Makanya lo salah kalau lo curhat soal asmara ke gue. Gue ga bakal bisa bantu lo. Mending lo minta bantuan ke Murasakibara aja sono. Gitu-gitu juga dia ahli soal cinta. Walau cuma sama Tatsuya dan Kiyoshi-senpai."

Murasakibara pernah pacaran sama Kiyoshi?!

"Tapi lo juga bisa bantu gue."

Kening Kagami berkerut. Alis gandanya menukik tajam.

"Bantu apaan sih?"

"Jadi pacar gue."

"Oh, jadi pacar - HAH?! Lo gila ya?! Lo mau pacaran sama gue?!"

"Iya, salah?" tanya Aomine.

"Salah banget! Lo pasti mau jadiin gue pelampiasan kan? Biar lo bisa move on dari mantan-mantan lo itu?"

"Nggak. Gue emang suka sama lo. Gue udah move on kok, tenang aja. Gue ceritain mereka semua supaya gue bisa ngobrol banyak sama lo. Walau ujungnya gue doang yang ngoceh."

Kagami terdiam. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Gue pulang dulu." Kagami beranjak pergi dari Majiba, namun Aomine mengikutinya, lalu menahan tangannya.

"Apa sih?!" Kagami menoleh kesal.

Cup.

Satu kecupan di kening Kagami dari Aomine.

"Gue tunggu jawaban lo. Gue berharap lo jawab iya."

Dan Aomine pergi. Kagami masih terpaku di tempatnya.

-0-

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian itu membuahkan hasil, karena malamnya Kagami mengirim pesan ke Aomine berupa satu kata. 'Iya', singkat, namun membuat Aomine kegirangan.

Saat ini Aomine berada di apartemen Kagami. Kagami sendiri sedang memasak. Dan ketika dihidangkan...

"Yah. Bentuknya biasa doang nih? Kalau Sakurai sih, suka dibentuk gitu. Bento buatannya lucu-lucu. Gemes deh jadinya."

Kagami membanting sendoknya. Lalu pergi lagi ke dapur. Aomine tidak peka dengan perubahan sikap Kagami.

Pun saat keduanya akan pergi kencan. Kagami mengenakan kaus putih dengan tulisan hitam, serta celana hitam. Ditambah jaket biru. Aomine berdecak.

"Kalau Akashi itu selera bajunya bagus. Perfect kalau milih pakaian. Maklum, dia kan tajir."

Kagami ingin membanting Aomine sekarang juga. Aomine masih tidak peka.

Dan kemarahan Kagami memuncak saat mereka di luar. Ketika ada anjing lewat bersama pemiliknya yang seksi, Kagami bersembunyi di belakang punggung Aomine. Dan Aomine kembali mengoceh.

"Kalau Tetsu sih ga bakal takut anjing. Eh, pemiliknya seksi tuh, kayak Satsuki. Gemesin juga kayak Kise. Coba lo seksi dan gemesin kayak mereka."

Sudah cukup. Kagami marah luar biasa. Ia langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Saat itu juga Aomine menyadari kalau Kagami marah. Akhirnya Aomine peka.

-0-

"Lo marah sama gue?" tanya Aomine saat mereka kembali ke apartemen Kagami. Kagami masih manyun sambil menonton televisi.

"Eh Baka, lo jangan ngambek gitu dong!"

"Ya gue jelas marah lah! Maksud lo apa sih banding-bandingin gue sama mantan-mantan lo?!"

"Eh maksud lo apa sih, Kagami?"

Kagami menghela napas. "Gue nggak suka dibanding-bandingin sama mantan-mantan lo, Aho."

Jeda, Kagami terdiam lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Gue bukan Sakurai yang bisa bikin bento yang lucu. Bukan juga Momoi yang punya oppai gede. Bukan juga Akashi yang tajir dan fashionable. Bukan juga Kuroko yang otaknya encer dan nggak takut anjing. Bukan juga Kise yang gemesin dan terkenal. Kagami ya Kagami, seperti yang lo lihat ini. Lo jangan punya kebiasaan bandingin satu mantan lo dengan mantan lo yang lain. Apalagi bandingin mantan sama pacar lo yang sekarang. Gue nggak suka, Aomine."

"Tapi -"

"Dan lo juga ga pernah ngaca. Lo bilang semua mantan lo punya hal yang lo nggak suka. Tapi lo juga punya hal yang banyak orang nggak suka. Lo jorok, mesum, sombong, manja, ngeselin pula! Lo pikir pacar lo nggak lari apa kalau sifat lo kayak gitu?"

Kagami mematikan televisi. "Kalau lo terus komplain soal apa yang ada dalam diri setiap pacar lo, tapi lo nggak nyadar diri, lama-lama semua gebetan atau pacar lo mundur teratur terus lari seribu langkah. Lo horor buat mereka semua, akhirnya mereka ilfeel sama lo, paham?"

Aomine terdiam. Sebodoh-bodohnya Kagami, kata-kata Kagami ada benarnya juga. Selama ini Aomine hanya bisa mengkritik kekurangan pacarnya, tanpa pernah berusaha menyadari bahwa Aomine juga punya kekurangan. Satu lagi, Aomine tidak pernah memuji pacarnya. Entah karena Aomine tidak peka, atau karena dia memang Aho.

Ahomine yang aho. Kitakore (3).

"Kagami,"

"Apa?"

"Gue minta maaf ya."

"Udah gue maafin kok."

Aomine duduk di sebelah Kagami, dan Kagami langsung bersandar di bahunya.

OMAKE

Kise dan Kuroko masih makan sambil bercanda ria. Saling menggoda, apalagi pipi mereka memerah. Maklum lah, mereka kan, pasangan baru.

Dan pintu Majiba terbuka, dan menampilkan dua sosok yang familiar bagi Kise dan Kuroko.

Kagami yang muncul, lalu disusul Aomine.

Kise dan Kuroko terbelalak. Aomine dan Kagami juga.

Holy crap!

-end-

AN : yey, fanfiksi keempat yang saya buat di fandom KnB! Saya nggak nyangka bakal kecantol sama fandom ini. Dan fanfiksi ini saya ketik dalam semalam, semua diketik di ponsel. Pegel juga jempol saya. Jadi kayaknya kalau ada typo atau kesalahan, tolong maafkan. Dan fanfiksi ini masih berhubungan dengan 'Mantan-Mantan Aomine' di AO3.

Saya JesslynKR undur diri, salam!


End file.
